Forced Love
by Stolen Sock1
Summary: Draco fic! An exchange student comes to Hogwarts...sry I know this has been done loads of times before but it has a plot! Read and review plz! Chapter 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

Forced Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy entered the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, trying to look bored. He did have a reputation to uphold, after all. On the inside, though, he was a bit excited. The previous year, there had been a rumor going around the school that an exchange student from America was coming to Hogwarts. Draco wanted the student to be female, because he had heard that American girls were quite pretty. Besides, he needed an excuse to get Pansy Parkinson away from him, she keeps thinking that she is his girlfriend or something.  
  
As Draco sat down, he saw Potter and his friends talking excitedly. On the train, he had heard a rumor that Potter and the Weasley girl were going out. He hoped it was true because if the student was female and pretty, he knew Potter would go after her. However, if he was going out with that Ginny girl, he couldn't unless he wanted to get beaten to a bloody pulp by Ginny. Speaking of getting beaten to a bloody pulp, Draco wondered if any of the other Weasleys were ok with Potter and Ginny going out. Oh well, he thought. Ron would probably be too busy snogging Granger to care, anyway.  
  
By the time the sorting was over and the new first years had all sat down at their appropriate tables, everyone was quite hungry. Then, Professor McGonagall tapped her glass and everyone fell silent. Professor Dumbledore stood up and cleared his voice.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts! I'm sure you will enjoy it here. But first, an introduction. This year, a student from a wizarding school in America has been transferred here. She is in the fifth year, and I expect you all to welcome her the best you can. Here is Miss Motoko O'Connell."  
  
Polite clapping was heard. Draco stared at her, he was right, she was female and very pretty. She wasn't artificially pretty, like Pansy and her friends with loads of makeup, but naturally pretty and she didn't need makeup to get attention. Draco studied her features carefully. She had long, straight, dark brown hair that came up to about the middle of her back. She also had brown eyes and was thin. She was a little shorter than Draco. Just the right height, thought Draco, smiling to himself. Now there's just the matter of which house she will be in.  
  
Motoko sat on a stool as Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head. There was a 2 minute pause as the Hat decided where to put her. Draco had his fingers crossed under the table and hoped that the Hat would call out Slytherin.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!" The Sorting Hat finally shouted. The Gryffindors all applauded enthusiastically.  
  
"Damn!" muttered Draco. He could see Motoko shaking hands with Potter, and he scowled. But with closer inspection, Potter also was holding hands with Ginny underneath the table. Draco sighed, relieved. But then he realized that if he were to go out with Motoko, his father would not be very happy with him having a relationship with a Gryffindor. Damn my father, he thought. Damn the Sorting Hat too! This was all its fault!  
  
Draco looked at Motoko again. She looked so pretty, smiling and talking with people she had made friends with. She just looked so radiant, like she was glowing with good spirit. Draco already longed to be with her. The truth was, Draco really was a good person, but his father bullied him into being mean and evil because he said all Malfoys are like that. Well, lets just hope her personality is as great as her looks, he thought and began eating his dinner. 


	2. Chapter 2

Forced Love  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.  
  
~Potions Class~  
  
"Silence! Now, you will be learning the Engorging Potion. Look up the ingredients in your books and begin making it with your partner." Snape's icy voice filled the dungeon.  
  
Snape had, as usual, thought of the best way to torture both the Gryffindors and the Slytherins, but it bothered the Gryffindors more. He had made potion pairs for the 5th years and each pair had one Gryffindor, one Slytherin. Potter, Goyle; Weasley, Crabbe; Granger, Parkinson; and Malfoy, O'Connell; just to name a few.  
  
Goyle was looking at Potter like he was going to kill him if he didn't do all the work, Weasley and Crabbe both looked clueless, and Parkinson was already dipping Granger's hair into ink.  
  
At first, Draco was unsure about how to act around Motoko. He decided on what he normally did, and see how she responded.  
  
"Look up the ingredients will you O'Connell?" snarled Draco.  
  
"Ok, Draco...but why do you people always have to call people by their last names? You can call me Mo, you know." said Motoko, flipping through her Potion book.  
  
"Hey, that rhymes," Draco muttered under his breath on impulse. Great Draco, why did you say that? he thought to himself.  
  
"What?" said Mo(a/n: i'm going to call her Mo for the sake of typing out long names).  
  
"Nothing, nothing...have you found the ingredients yet?" said Draco.  
  
"Yes, they're right here." said Mo, already laying out the ingredients needed for the Engorgement Potion.  
  
"Oh, well then...lets start making it already." said Draco as icily as he could. He was suprised at Mo's ability to work quickly. Well, theres one good thing about her, he thought.  
  
"Hey, why do you have to be grouchy all the time huh?" asked Mo.  
  
"Thats none of your business, actually," Draco said.  
  
"Oh come on, Draco. Be happy! And help me with this potion, will you?" said Mo.  
  
"Oh, allright.." said Draco. Draco knew that if anyone else had been listening to their convorsation, they would be suprised. This was probably the nicest he'd been to anyone for.....well, it was a long time.  
  
But what Draco didn't know was that someone was listening to them: Pansy Parkinson. And, this didn't make her happy at all. Pansy wanted Draco all to herself, and she didn't need some American ho to steal him from her.  
  
As soon as Potions was over, Pansy rushed over to Draco and started snuggling up to him.  
  
"Oh Draco, did you miss me? Well, don't worry, you can sit next to me at lunch!!" said Pansy. She decided she needed to take as many precautions as necessary to make sure that Draco remained hers, and all hers. 


	3. Chapter 3

Forced Love  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Motoko!  
  
~Lunch~  
  
"And then, she wore the same outfit as me...like 2 days after!!! I mean, what a slut! Don't you think Draco?" Said Pansy.  
  
Draco had to listen to Pansy's drivel all of his years at Hogwarts, so by now he knew just to grunt or say, "Yea," occasionally. He glanced over at Motoko, who was talking with Fred and George Weasley. Apparantly, she was quite the prankster, but unlike the Weasley twins, she never got caught.  
  
"No no, boys. Don't you see how obvious you make it that you did it? Now, when your done preparing for your prank somewhere, use the Clenious(a/n: sorry, i don't know latin!!) Charm, it makes anywhere your wand is pointing clean, so there are no footprints or fingerprints or anything like that..." Draco could hear Mo telling them. "Now, instead of making a potion to turn Snape's hair blue and slipping it into his food, why not do the same thing except make the potion turn his hair scarlet and gold? You know..Gryffindor colours? That will really get him mad." Fred and George were nodding admirably at Mo. Draco chuckled as he thought of the image of Snape, oblivious to the fact that he was sporting scarlet and gold hair, teaching Potions class with everyone snickering at him. Mo was right, that would really get him angry. It was quite a clever prank, also.  
  
"Draco? Whats so funny?" Draco could hear Pansy squawking.  
  
"Nothing...what were you saying?" Draco said, trying to look interested. His father wanted him to go out with and possibly marry Pansy, because he and Pansy's father were good friends, pureblood, and were formerly in Voldemort's inner circle before he fell. Draco had refused to go out with Pansy, so his father would just have to make to with him being nice to her. And even that was difficult for Draco. So Draco had to be nice to Pansy, or else she would tell her father, who would tell Draco's father.  
  
I have got to make a move on Mo soon, or else she will get taken, Draco thought. Quite a few guys have had a crush on her since she arrived, which made Draco nervous.  
  
Just then, Professor Dumbledore stood up and cleared his voice. "Ahem, if i can have your attention please." Everyone quieted down immediately. "I would like to inform you ahead of time that this year, there will be a Christmas Ball. This ball is for 3rd years and up, but if a 1st or 2nd year is invited to go with an older student, they may attend. This ball will be muggle-style, so to say. You may dress as muggles and there will be muggle music. That is all. You may continue your lunch." Dumbledore smiled at the students and sat down.  
  
At first, there was silence. Then everyone started talking at once. All the students who were in 3rd year and up were jabbering to their friends about who they were planning to invite or boasting about what they were going to wear. Many boys were winking at Mo, who was looking back at them both scared and disguisted. Draco hoped that Mo would have the same attitude towards them when they asked her to the ball.  
  
"You're going with me, right Draco?" Pansy asked as she smiled at him, showing all her yellow, crooked teeth.  
  
Just the sight of Pansy's teeth were enough to make Draco lose his lunch, so he quickly said, "Um, you know what? I gotta go....to the library! You know, got to finish that stupid History of Magic essay," and with that, Draco ran out of the Great Hall. He could hear Pansy's faint voice behind him saying, "OK Draco!! I'll talk to you later!!!" Ugh...he thought.  
  
At this piont, Draco was running pretty fast and not looking in front of him. He bumped into someone who was obviously running just as fast in the opposite direction, because whoever it was fell on top of him. It was Cho Chang.  
  
"Oh, sorry Draco...." Cho said, but didn't get up. Their fall had trapped her hands in a very inappropriate spot on Draco, and Cho seemed to be enjoying it.  
  
"UGH!!!! WHAT THE FRIGGIN' HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? GET THE HELL OFF ME!!!!" Draco shouted, thoroughly disturbed.  
  
"Oh my God Draco, I am so sorry!" said Cho, who was bright red.  
  
"I gotta go...." Draco said, and rushed off.  
  
Cho was mumbling behind him, "Oh my God, oh my God, why did I do that, I cannot beleive that just happened, oh my God....."  
  
Somehow, Draco had to believe that she really didn't mean to do what she just did. I guess it was just those pesky hormones...Draco thought, trying to joke the incident off in vain. Oh no...that was not good at all Draco! This could turn into a nasty rumour, which could ruin your chances with Mo! Ok Draco, calm down. Just pretend that it didn't happen! Yes...i think that is what's best. Draco thought all this while walking to his next class. 


	4. Chapter 4

Forced Love  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Mo!  
  
Ever since the "Cho incident" as Draco was referring to it as, Mo and Draco became quite close. They could talk to eachother and they wouldn't judge eachother, and always gave eachother advice. They started meeting in the library regularly to do homework together. When his fellow Slytherins got suspicious, Draco told them one of two things, whichever came to his mouth first: Either that it was a dare, or he was planning to pull a humongous prank on her as soon as she thought he was her friend. Neither of these were true, of course.  
  
One day, when Draco and Mo were working on a Potions essay together, Mo looked over at Draco, biting his lip because his essay was still 7 inches short.  
  
Wow, Draco really is cute, the way he bites his lip like that... Mo thought. Wait, what am I thinking? This is DRACO I'm talking about! But still, alot of girls have crushes on him, now I know why. I must be pretty lucky to have him as a friend, she thought. Though you know you want him as much more than a friend, a voice in the back of her head thought. No, thats silly! the other voice thought. You know you like him, the way he's been growing on you lately....his hair, his face, his body, his perfect butt............. Stop that! He is just my friend and that is that! End of discussion. Mo thought, amazed that she was actually talking to herself.  
  
While Mo was thinking all that, Draco was thinking to himself also. He glanced over at Mo, who was measuring her essay. Dammit, he thought. Why does she have to be so cute! And what a body, too! Also, a great personality to go along with that body---wait a sec, this is MO! She's just a good friend to me, nothing else. And a bloody hot friend at that, another voice said. What are you talking about? he thought. You know you want her, you can't wait to make your move, its driving you crazy! Ok, fine, I want her. But with all the other guys asking her out, it'll seem like I'm just one of them, switching girlfriends every week. Well, thats true, but did you think it would be easy to get her? Of course not, but now this will make it harder to prove my love to her. You want her don't you? Hell yea! Well, go out there and get her! You know your far better than any of those other guys. Well, yes, i suppose---oh God, shes stretching again. She can't do that! Its making it too hard for me! The way she arches her back, and her chest goes out---Hey! Yoohoo! You've got to concentrate remember? Oh yes, of course, my Potions essay. Shit! Its still 5 inches short.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sure enough, word had gotten out that Draco and Cho were going out.  
  
"Psst, did you know that Cho Chang and Draco Malfoy are going out?" someone said to Mo at breakfast. Her jaw dropped instantly and she tried to cover it up.  
  
"Oh really? Well, good for them!" She laughed uneasily. Damn! she thought. Well, did you think that no one would go for him? Him being so hot? Well, no but...... Then stop whining!  
  
But Mo couldn't help it, when Cho walked past her at the end of breakfast, she had to scowl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Psst, did you know that Cho Chang and Draco Malfoy are going out?" someone said to Pansy at breakfast. Pansy had been right in the middle of drinking pumpkin juice, but when she heard this, she spit it out right onto Blaise Zabini's face.  
  
"Hey, watch it!!!!!!!" Blaise said, but Pansy didn't seem to care whether Blaise thought she should watch it or not.  
  
"WHAT?? No, that can't be! My Draco loves me too much. I think someone's lying to you." Pansy said, to the person who told her the rumour, who wasn't listening to her anymore. Draco and Cho? Pansy thought. This is not good! What if the rumour is true?? Then what will I do? I'll tell Daddy, thats what! Besides, its probably false anyway. I'll just talk to Draco afterwards and set things straight, she thought. He better not be with that O'Connell girl again......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Flying Class~  
  
"Now, stick your right hand over the broom, and say UP!" said Madam Hooch, looking distracted. She was teaching the 5th year Slytherin- Gryffindor class.  
  
"Um, Madam Hooch, I think we already know how to do that." Lavender said, speaking for everyone.  
  
Madam Hooch looked embarrassed. "Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry children. Its all this Christmas stress, I suppose. And I have so much to do for the Christmas ball---"  
  
"Why don't you just go do what you need to go for the ball for this class? We'll be ok, we don't really need this lesson do we?? Besides, there are some prefects here, so it should be allright." said Lavender again, looking persuasive and innocent at the same time.  
  
"Well, I don't know......" started Madam Hooch.  
  
"Oh come on Madam Hooch!"  
  
"We'll be allright, really."  
  
"We're responsible enough!"  
  
"Well, ok, I suppose its allright. But at the end of the class, I expect you to clean up and get going before my next class comes."  
  
A chorus of, "We will, Madam Hooch," was heard, and Madam Hooch turned around and walked back to the castle.  
  
As soon as the door that led to the castle closed behind Madam Hooch, Ron Weasley shouted, "Quidditch game! Gryffindor versus Slytherin!"  
  
At this, everyone cheered. Everyone who was playing got on their broomsticks and began to play. For Gryffindor, Harry, Parvati, and Seamus were Chasers, Lavender and Dean were Beaters, Ron was the Keeper, and Mo was Seeker. For Slytherin, Draco, Blaise, and Millicent(Bulstrode) were Chasers, Crabbe and Goyle were Beaters, a shy black girl named Amanda was Keeper, and Pansy was Seeker.  
  
As the game went on, Pansy was tailing Mo. Mo stopped about 50 feet above the game, and hovered there, searching for the Snitch. Pansy was right above and behind her. Then, an idea struck Pansy. What if she could kick Mo in the back, and act like it was an accident? She decided to go for it. When Pansy was right behind Mo, she began to take aim. She brang her leg back and got ready to kick. Just then, Mo spotted the Golden Snitch. It was heading straight towards her stomach. Mo lowered her broom a bit and caught it. Pansy, realizing too late that Mo had moved, swung her foot forward as hard as she could. Right when Mo had closed her hand around the Snitch, Pansy's foot made contact with the back of Mo's head, knocking her out. Mo fell off her broom and started to plummet towards the ground.  
  
A/N: OH i just LOVE cliffhangers don't you????? I WANT REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!! 


End file.
